Things Happen
by JetJ130
Summary: It is the summer before Hermone's first year at hogwarts. She and her best friend Dianne are playing on Dianne's tramopline, when the unexpected happenes. All Hermione can do is wait and watch.


**This is my first story for fan fiction, next story will hopefully be a multi chapter story. I was going to write about something else, but then this came into my mind. Just so you know this is based off of a true story. This really happened to someone I know. **

The Monday before Hermione's first day at Hogwarts she was at her friend's house, playing on their trampoline. Now this trampoline was old and both Hermione and Dianne new that. two of the springs had come out, so part of the trampoline wasn't connected to the rimming on the outside. Dianne had jumped on the trampoline the way it was plenty of times. She wasn't expecting anything to happen that day.

Up, down, up, down. _How boring_, thought Dianne.

"Hey, Hermione! Watch this." Dianne jumped up into the air, did a flip, and came back down. But she didn't just come back down, her arms went through the gap of the trampoline and the rimming, her teeth hit the metal bar, and her mouth started bleeding.

Seeing Dianne land and begin bleeding she took Dianne into the house. Luckily Dianne's older brother as there, He called their dentist, Richard Richardson, on the phone and let Hermione explain what happened.

When Hermione hung up the phone, she told Ryan, Dianne's older brother, that they needed to go outside and try to find the teeth. Dianne followed them out with a kitchen towel in her mouth, trying to control the bleeding. Hermione showed Ryan where Dianne had hit. No teeth. The only thing they saw were skid marks, and little dents in the bar. They even looked on the ground. Nothing. _If only I knew magic. This would all be solved in a second._ Hermione said to just herself. Deciding to go with out the teeth, Ryan drove them to the dentist.

He realized that they couldn't find her teeth, because they she still had them! They were jammed up into her top jaw bone. He glued on a metal bar on the teeth and pulled them down. By now it was getting late. Hermione called her parents telling them where she was, she also told them that she was staying here with Dianne until the dentist had finished.

When Dr. Richardson had done everything her could, which included taking out the nerve of the tooth through a root canal Dianne was sent home.

But Dianne was not finished yet. Her jaw bone was disfigured, and needed to be fixed. Not only that but her teeth needed to have braces now. So she went in to have jaw surgery. And guess who was there with her? The one and the only Hermione. Hermione had gotten permission to leave Hogwarts temporarily, so she could be with Dianne. Of course, now she knew the spells that could fix it in a second, but it was too late for that. It killed her knowing that she had to power to help Dianne, but that all she couldn't help. The surgery had already been planned, and all she could do was be there for Dianne.

In surgery they took out a piece of Dianne's jaw bone on the right side, squished it together. Then on the left side the lengthened the bone. When she came out of surgery her face was swollen like crazy. Unfortunately her mouth was still not done.

Now came the teeth. It turned out the braces would not move the front six teeth that had been jammed up into the jaw. They were stubborn teeth and would not move.

If Hermione knew how, she would have made the braces work, but she did not. And the time came when she needed to go back to Hogwarts. Her friend would have to be able to go through everything on her own now.

The day came when Dianne's front teeth were no longer able to be saved. In fact all along her body tried to get rid of them. So she had them taken out. Because she needed to have them taken out she needed fake teeth. So she had fake teeth made, that she could take out.

During the school year Hermione had worried about her friend. And she couldn't tell anyone about it because they would never understand, they were all wizards, and had no muggle friends. So when the end of the year came, Hermione was really excited. She was the fasted one to pack, the first one to get down to the train, and the she was the first, and only person to rushed up to Dianne. She noticed her front teeth looked different, but she didn't say anything. She accepted that Dianne must have gotten fake teeth.

Hermione remembered everything they had gone through together. She remembered all the times they had played together. Then she remembered the time the Dianne had the trampoline accident. She remembered hearing that Dianne could have died from that experience, because if it had hit her nose straight on, her nose would have been rammed back and a bone would have hit her brain. Or that Dianne could have been paralyzed if she had landed on her neck. It was then that Hermione realized that Dianne could have had a much worse fate, and Dianne's life would have changed in an instant.

**As I said before, this was based on a true story. I did leave some parts out. This just goes to show you that your life can change in an instant, whether good or bad. You should all be thankful that you are not paralyzed. No body asks to have something bad happen to them, but these things happen. And when it does it only makes them stronger. **


End file.
